Blood Equals Life
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Alexander Grayson, aka Dracula, had moved on with his life, tried to put his past life behind him, but it wasn't easy. He was haunted my visions of his dead wife. Everything changes when a unlikely person makes an appearance in his life again. (An OC fic)
1. Finding Home

**Prologue:**

Elisabeta Dracul was born to Vlad Tepes and his wife after her brothers. She was the only girl on a world that renowned men, but Vlad loved Ilona so he loved his daughter. She had even shown interest in fighting so she trained alongside her brothers.

When she was young, she was taken away from her family, sent into hiding with her Uncle Radu. Many years later after what she thought was the death of her family, she met a strange man who told her she can see her father again. She was desperate for her family so she asked the man how and he told her. But it went against everything her family stood for.

**Chapter 1:**

Elisabeta stood in the doorway of the expansive mansion and she knocked. A rather tall black man answered the door, "May I help you ma'am?"

She nodded, "Yes, is the master of the house in?"

He nodded, "May I ask who is calling on him?"

She said, "May I just see him please?"

The man shook his head but she snuck past him and into the house. The man flew behind her yelling, "Ma'am, you really cannot be in here. Ma'am please."

Another man's voice was heard as he treaded down the stairs followed by another, "Renfield, what is all this commotion?"

The man, Renfield, bowed slightly, "Sorry sir. This woman was adamant about seeing you."

The man turned to her and she saw his face, "Alexander Grayson ma'am and I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting."

She sighed as she shook his hand, "Elisabeta."

He asked, "That is a beautiful name. What accompanies it?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his, "Elisabeta Dracul."

She could tell the second he started to regard her and he grabbed her by the throat. She laughed and he seemed to grow angrier, "Who are you really? Elisabeta Dracul died a long time ago."

Elisabeta laughed, "Did she now? Are you quite positive?"

He seemed to start at her deeply and then he gasped as his hand left her neck and he touched her cheek, "Elisabeta, can it really be you? How did this happen?"

Elisabeta stared at the other two men in the room and the man who said he was Alexander Grayson. He said, "You can talk freely among them. They know who I am."

Elisabeta sighed, "One of your old soldiers came to me, he was close to you. He said he could take me to my father, that he was still alive but my mother had died. I would have done anything to see you again after losing everyone else. So I allowed what he said and I became this monster and to hell with the consequences or what it meant."

He looked saddened by her presence, "Don't look so sadly upon this. You get to see me again."

He nodded, "Renfield, Van Helsing, this is my daughter Elisabeta."

She smiled at them both, "Very nice to meet both of you. So father, I can stay with you can't I?"

He nodded, "Of course, but you need a new name and you will not be introduced as my daughter."

Van Helsing said, "Perhaps a widowed cousin come to visit and see London."

Her father nodded, "A wonderful idea, but we need a name for her as well."

She spoke up, "Elizabeth Moore. It's the name I used in America when I was there."

He smiled, "Well then Miss Elizabeth Moore, my widowed cousin, I shall take you out tonight. You must refer to me as Alexander Grayson here though. I cannot afford for you to slip up Elisa."

She bowed her head slightly, "I will not father. I even have my eating habits under control."

He smiled, "We shall go out tonight then, but you must be wary, there are hunters here."

Elisabeta scoffed, "Hunters, pitiful creatures. May I choose a room to my liking father?"

He nodded, "Of course, Elisa. Take your bags up to whatever room you want."

He bowed to her, "I have some work to attend to but I will come get you later, Elisa."

She nodded as she stepped into the foyer to get her bags and a brunette man stood there dumbfounded as she lifted her own bags, "Oh ma'am, you should not have to carry your own bags. Don't you have a Butler or help?"

Elisabeta shook her head, "No I do not. I am quite capable of carrying my own bags."

The man shook his head, "I insist on helping. Please allow me to help you."

Elisabeta saw how charming and polite he was trying to be, "Alright sir. I do appreciate it. Do you work for my cousin?"

The man looked flustered as he lifted her bags, "Your cousin?"

Elisabeta nodded, "Yes, Mr. Alexander Grayson."

She heard her father's voice drift down the hallway they were walking down, "Elisa, are you bothering my employees?"

She frowned, "I would never do such a thing, Alex."

Her father came around the corner and smiled as he saw them, "Ah Harker, I see you have met my darling cousin. Such horrid circumstances have led her here."

The man, who she guessed was Harker asked, "And what has brought her here?"

Alexander said, "She was widowed some months ago and her parents passed so now she has ventured to see me because I am the only family she has left."

Harker looked at her with sadness, "Oh you poor dear."

Alexander frowned, "Oh where are my manners. Harker, this is Elizabeth Moore. Elisa, this is Jonathan Harker. He is an employee of mine."

Harker dropped her bags as he took her hand to kiss the top of it, "It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Moore."

She smiled back at him, "The pleasure is all mine I assure you, Mr. Harker. And thank you for carrying my bags up to my room for me."

Harker said, "I hope to see you more while you are here. How long will you be staying here with Grayson?"

She said, "I will be here for quite a while."

Harker bowed slightly before he left them alone in the hall. Her father turned to her, "Stay away from him, Elisa."

She frowned as she glared at him, "Still giving orders father? Why should I stay away from him?"

Her father said, "Because he is engaged."

Elisa frowned, "I understand father, but why was he so forthcoming with me then?"

Her father shrugged, "I do not know, Elisa, but just heed my warning."

She nodded as she kissed him on the cheek, "I will father."


	2. The Engagement Party

Elisabeta was in one of her nice gowns as she came back out of her room to meet her father in the foyer. He smiled as he saw her, "You look lovely, Elisa. Come now, we must hurry."

Elisabeta asked, "And where are we going?"

Her father smiled, "There will be a party here shortly. I wish to take you out and show you some things before I come back."

She could sense the turmoil behind her father's word, "What are you hiding?"

He shook his head, "Nonsense Elisa. I am not hiding anything."

She shook her head, "You never were very good about lying to me or mother. We always know."

He cringed at the mention of Ilona and Elisabeta frowned, "I am sorry, I should not have mentioned her."

He patted her on the hand, "It is quite alright, Elisa."

Their carriage stopped outside a large building and Elisabeta raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"

They walked inside and she saw the strange machine. Her father smiled, "It is my invention to put the Order of the Dragons out of business in London. It will make electricity wireless. It will put all of the other businesses for power out of business."

Elisabeta spun around quickly, "They are here as well? You are going to take them down?"

He nodded, "I am, and not by killing them. Well unless it really comes down to it."

He chuckled and Elisabeta smiled at him, "Where did this idea come from father?"

Her father said, "Van Helsing. He is the one who released me and asked to form a partnership of sort. He isn't too happy with the way I conduct things though."

Elisabeta smiled, "I am sure that he will be happy with the ending though, will he not? He wants the same end doesn't he?"

Her father nodded and Elisabeta said, "Can we return to this party now? I do so love a good party. They have become my own weakness in all the years."

He laughed at her as they made their way back to the carriage to head back to the house. Renfield helped her out of the carriage and she smiled at him, "Thank you."

Her father then took her arm, "Now remember, Alexander."

Elisabeta nodded, "Yes, I remember. Do not worry so much."

He walked them inside and all eyes seemed to turn on them and it made her smile inwardly to see the attention. He handed Elisabeta to Renfield as he made his way up the stairs to make a toast. He said, "I wish you two all the happiness in the world. To Jonathan Harker and Mina Murray."

Elisabeta didn't know who Mina was, but she remembered Jonathan. She glanced over in his direction and she saw the woman beside him, and she about fainted. Renfield caught her though, "Mrs. Moore, are you alright?"

Her father was back by her side now, "Are you alright?"

She covered her mouth as she looked in horror at the woman who was the spitting image of her mother, "What game are you playing here?"

He leaned close to her and whispered, "It isn't her. Her name is Mina Murray, but she does look so much like Ilona. Calm yourself, they are coming over here."

They were approaching them and her father called out to his employee, "Harker! Come to introduce your fiancé to my cousin?"

Harker nodded as he said, "Mina, this is Grayson's cousin, Elizabeth Moore. Elizabeth, this is my fiancée, Mina Murray."

Elisabeta took a deep breath and calmed herself as she shook the woman's hand, "It is very nice to meet you."

Mina smiled at her, "I didn't know Mr. Grayson had any family. How long do you intend on staying?"

Elisabeta said, "Until my cousin grows tired of me. I came here because I have nowhere else to go. I was widowed not too long ago; it is a sensitive issue, which is why I came here. To be with my favorite cousin."

Mina smiled, "Well we must go out together then. My friend Lucy would love to have another female companion with us."

Mina called out to her friend, "Lucy! Come here and meet Elizabeth."

A blonde woman came over to them, "Yes Mina."

Mina said, "This is Mr. Grayson's cousin, Elizabeth. She has agreed to come out with us and have fun. It will be nice to have another girl with us."

Lucy held out her hand to shake Elisabeta's and Elisabeta shook it, "It is so very nice to meet you, Lucy."

As the night neared to an end and everyone left, Elisabeta joined her father in his study. She said, "I must ask, if you intend to pursue that woman who looks just like mother, then why is the man off limits?"

Her father gave her a typical parent stare, "Because I do not intend to pursue Miss Murray."

Elisabeta scoffed, "Please do not make a fool of me by lying to me when I can so clearly tell you are lying. You are already half in love with her because of her looks alone."

Her father stared down at the floor, "I am keeping my feelings leashed. She deserves to be happy with Harker."

Elisabeta scoffed, "Father, you want the woman, stop denying it and just take what you want. And let me have the boy as a new toy and maybe her friend as well."

Her father yelled, "No, Elisa. You will stay away from all of them or I will have you sent away!"

Elisabeta flinched at the anger and harshness of his words, he meant it too, she could tell. She bowed her head to him as she said, "Yes father."

She started to walk away with her head hung low but she heard him sigh, "Elisa, come here."

She walked back over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, "I am sorry I raised my voice to you. I just want her to be happy and if that is with Harker, then so be it."

Elisabeta shook her head as she pulled away from her father, "But how will she know who she is happy with if you do not show her the other side? She is the exact likeness of mother, I am sure she is drawn to you as well. Besides, men are incredibly resilient. Harker will get over it, especially if I have a turn with him."

Her father shook his head in frustration as she walked out of the room.


	3. Causing a Stir

Elisabeta stretched as she stepped out of her bed. She knew it was in the afternoon sometime so she decided to go downstairs. She wrapped her robe around herself as she walked down the stairs and towards her father's study. She opened the door and frowned as she saw her father was busy, "I'm so sorry Alex. I'll speak to you later."

Alex shook his head, "What did you need Elisa?"

Elisabeta said, "I just needed someone to accompany me to find some new dresses."

Alex nodded, "We will do that shortly. Let me finish my conversation with Harker."

Elisa nodded as she backed out of the room. She waited in the hall and then she saw Renfield, "How are you doing? Better I hope?"

He nodded, "I am Miss Elisa. Alex arrived just in time to save me."

Elisa smiled, "I'm glad he saved you. You are a dear friend to him and that makes him a better person."

Renfield smiled at her, "And you bring back his humanity."

Elisa flashed her fangs, "I don't know about that one. I was a spoiled little girl and that hasn't changed."

She heard the door open behind them and she quickly retracted her fangs and turned to see her father and Harker emerge from his office. Harker said, "Renfield. Good to see you on the mend. Have the police made any headway on your attackers?"

Renfield shook his head, "I'm sorry to say no. I'm told this type of gang attack is all too common on your East Side."

Harker said, "It's hard to believe that they would attack a man your size."

Renfield nodded, "A measure of their desperation. Clearly. I suppose I should be grateful they didn't take my life as well. Time, after all, heals all wounds."

Alexander said, "Not all."

Renfield nodded, "True sir. But there are still things we can do to lessen their sting."

Alexander said, "Harker, can you excuse us for a moment?"

Harked nodded, "Of course."

Alexander said, "Elisa, please escort Mr. Harker to the dining hall. I will join you shortly."

Elisa nodded her head and walked with Harker towards the dining room. Harker looked over at Elisa, "You know this isn't proper."

Elisa smirked, "And what would make this improper, Mr. Harker?"

He looked down her body, "Your attire in the presence of an unmarried man."

Elisa laughed, "I am a widow remember, I don't have a reputation. I've passed that."

Harker laughed, "Are you quite sure? You could marry again."

Elisa nodded, "I could, but I don't know if I plan to. If I may speak frankly?"

He nodded and Elisa said, "I just like to have unattached relationships now. Commitment is all too messy."

Harker's eyes grew wide and then she heard her father, "Elisa! Do not speak in such a way; it is unbecoming of a lady of your standing."

Elisa bowed her head in apology, "I am sorry cousin. I shall take my leave now. Inform me when you are ready to go get my dresses."

Alex nodded and Elisa walked out of the room, and she saw Harker still staring at her.

Elisa was up in her room dressing when she saw the sun start to go down and then her father knocked on the door, "Elisa, are you ready?"

She opened the door with a smile as she nodded. He took them to a dress shop in town and had quite a few custom dresses made for Elisa. Her father said, "Elisa, I told you to stay away from Harker."

Elisa laughed, "That was all him, Alex. I didn't do anything."

Her father shook his head, "You are going to stir up trouble, Elisa."

Elisa rolled her eyes, "I won't. Stop worrying."

Her father shook his head, "Head on back home. I have something I need to attend to."

Elisa asked, "Can I find my own way home? I am viciously hungry. I promise not to maim anyone though."

Her father nodded, "Go ahead, Elisa. But be careful, there are Hunters out."

Elisa smirked before she sped off. She found a young man sitting in the corner, obviously a bum. She attacked him and drank his blood slowly, savoring it. She wiped her mouth and let the man fall to the ground. She was careful not to kill him even though she wanted more blood. She then went back to the house and walked inside. No one was home yet so she sat in her father's study, and she saw drawings of her mother. She took one of them and walked up to her room.

The next day, she woke up earlier and her father greeted her as she came down the stairs, "Ah Elisa, I see you are awake."

Elisa smiled, "Yes, I find I am waking up earlier now."

They were then interrupted by Renfield entering, "Sir, I have news."

Both turned to look at him and he said, "The annual stockholder meeting for British Imperial Coolant has been rescheduled. Instead of Friday evening, it'll be held at noon. In the solarium, in the middle of the day."

Alexander said, "Send my regrets."

Renfield frowned, "Sir, as chairman, you must attend or risk a proxy vote, which will remove you as head of the company. Lose control, and you lose the coolant."

Alexander growled, "Damn Van Helsing! I told him to delay our plan to avenge the order until he perfected the serum. Now I lose my company or burn."

Elisa frowned because she could see her father's desperation and anger. The next day, they were in the factory building so Van Helsing could test on her father. Her father said, "If you come with me to the meeting, no one would question you either. You need to come as well, Elisa. It's for your safety."

Elisa sighed, "It will hurt, wont it? And not just a little."

Her father nodded, "Yes, but it could save us both."

Elisa took a deep breath and then looked at the machine, "Then let's get this over with."


End file.
